L'enfant de la haine
by Lazyme-5
Summary: Comment Drago va til réagir quand il aprendra que Voldemort attend de lui qu'il ait un enfant avec une sang de bourbe qui n'est autre que sa pire ennemie ? [je publie pour une amie D]
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 une inquiétante visite

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Hermione et ses amis avaient quitté Poudlard, pour enter dans la vie active. Hermione, qui s'était rendu compte que le métier d'Auror n'était pas adapté pour elle, avait finalement renoncé devenir Médicomage. En effet avec ses résultats scolaires Hermione avait accès à tous les métiers. Mais n'oubliant pour rien au monde sa passion pour les livres anciens, Hermione c'était faite embauchée en tant que conseillère dans la plus grande bibliothèque du chemin de traverse, pour payer ses études. Harry et Ron quand à eux, souhaitaient devenir Auror et étaient en ce moment même en formation. Le monde des sorciers avait encore bien besoin d'Aurors compétant pour vaincre les mangemorts qui continuaient de faire régner la terreur autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.  
Nos trois amis gardaient le contact même si les rapports entre Ron et Hermione étaient plus froid depuis la fin de leur relation mouvementée qui s'était mal terminé il y a un moi.  
C'était par une chaude journée de septembre qu'Hermione s'extrayait de ses couvertures, non sans difficultés pour se diriger vers sa petite salle de bain. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une très longue journée…Certes pas de médecine magique en ce samedi mais de longues heures à passer auprès de ses livres poussiéreux qu'elle aimait tant.  
Après un quart d'heure passé sous les jets d'eau chaude et un café bien serré, Hermione était prête à commencer cette journée dans la bonne humeur. Malgré qu'elle ait choisit de vivre dans le monde des sorciers, Hermione préférait se rendre à pieds à son lieu de travail afin de prendre un peu l'air avant de s'enfermer toute la journée dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque, la réserve où elle passait le plus de temps.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien, bien…merci répondit-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme.

A dire vrai, Hermione et sa supérieure ne s'entendaient pas très bien…l'appeler « sa supérieure » n'était qu'une façon de parler car en théorie elle était sa collègue, et faisait le même travail qu'elle mais comme il s'agissait de la fille de la patronne… ceci ne restait évidemment qu'en théorie.

Depuis le premier jour où Hermione était arrivée, Judith (sa collègue) s'était montré exécrable. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux broussailleux, ses tenues pas soignées, ses yeux trop grands, ses taches de rousseurs,…Bref elle l'avait critiqué ouvertement et trouvait à redire sur toutes les parties du corps d'Hermione. Si elle n'avait pas autant aimé les livres, et besoin d'argent pour ses études de médecine magique cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle serait partie…elle ne supportait plus Judith, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose…mais quoi ??  
De plus, Judith et Hermione n'avaient pas du tout la même vision des livres, des gens, de tout en général ce qui ne faisait que les éloigner. 

-Votre travail consistera à remettre en état ces vieux ouvrages, la bas dit-elle en lui indiquant une table qui croulait sous les livres posés sans aucun soins. Bon courage lança t-elle en s'éloignant la tête haute et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
« Quelle…Arrrrggggg…..ce sourire…, je dois avoir la poisse, je quitte Poudlard en me disant que jamais plus je n'aurais à revoir cette sale fouine de Malefoy, ses airs supérieurs et son horrible sourire ! Que jamais plus je ne rencontrerais de personne comme lui mais si…je tombe sur la même ordure au féminin ! »  
Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'Hermione s'activait à la remise en état des grimoires quand une voix glacial l'interrompit :  
-Où est le livre que j'avais demandé pour aujourd'hui à 10h ? Fit la personne en prononçant distinctement chaque mot, pour qu'Hermione puisse se rendre compte de son mécontentement.  
Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait entre mille…Il fallait qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle fasse face à son client, qui entre autres n'avait pas accès à la réserve sans autorisation mais ça, Hermione se garderait bien de le lui dire, car on ne s'adresse pas de la sorte à un Malefoy…et surtout pas à Lucius.  
-Et…à qui avez vous demandé ce livre ? demanda Hermione avec un air hautain.  
A présent elle faisait face à Lucius et pour se donner du courage elle avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air de défi.  
Lucius la dévisageait maintenant depuis plusieurs secondes qui paraissait être des minutes interminables pour Hermione qui perdait peu à peu de son assurance.  
-Granger ?? dit celui ci avec un sourire sarcastique. En voyant votre horrible tignasse j'aurais du me douter que j'avais à faire à une sang de bourbe.Alors comme ça vous avez quand même réussi à trouver un travail dans le monde des sorciers…enfin un travail…si trier des vieux bouquins miteux peut-être considéré comme un travail évidemment ajoute t-il moqueur.  
-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, que voulez-vous, qu'on en finisse!!??!! dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.  
-Le livre que j'avais commandé et qui visiblement n'est pas prêt !! dit-il une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Je suis pressé apportez moi « Prophéties et Magie Noire ».

Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà été trop loin en lui parlant sur ce ton…mais après tout elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser traiter comme ça toute sa vie non ? Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui parler ainsi ? Un Malefoy…et alors ce n'était pas une raison valable ! Pas du tout même ! Se résignant, Hermione partit à la recherche du fameux livre. Une fois trouvé elle décida d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il était question :  
« Prophéties et Magie Noire : Quand la Magie Noire se mêle aux prophéties pour obtenir un pouvoir absolu et régner sur toutes les magies. »  
Effrayant, vraiment effrayant…qui pourrait bien vouloir de ce livre. Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'était pas pour Lucius mais bien pour le maître des ténèbres…La guerre était loin d'être finit et tout le monde savait que Voldemort attendait le moment propice pour vaincre le seul homme qui pourrait lui barrer la route vers sa montée au pouvoir absolu : Harry Potter. Hermione savait qu'Harry avait cessé quelques temps de chercher les Horcruxes pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de Voldemort et aussi pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité après plus d'un an de recherche acharnée.  
Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Lucius qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre, de plus en plus nerveux. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Tout en se posant de nombreuses questions, Hermione tournait machinalement les pages du vieux livre qui semblait avoir bien plus d'un siècle d'âge, quand une page attira son attention. Elle était bien plus usée encore que toutes les autres elle était pliée, cornée à tous les coins comme si quelqu'un aurait passé sa vie à essayer de percer le mystère de cette page. En haut on pouvait lire :  
« _Pour obtenir un pouvoir absolu il vous faut régner sur les quatre magie, les connaître, et les pratiquer correctement. Ces quatre magies sont :la Magie Noire, la Magie Blanche, la Magie Ancienne, et la Magie Elfique (connue de peu de gens et trop longtemps sous-estimée), il vous faudra un bras droit sur qui compter car il faut savoir qu'une fois la potion avalée la personne concernée aura à faire face à de nombreux effets secondaires et aura une multitude de rituels complexes à accomplir avec son bras droit ( voir les chapitres concernant ces indications à la table des matières page 5). ATTENTION : le bras droit n'est en aucun cas une personne qui peut-être choisie au hasard. Pour prendre connaissance de votre bras droit idéal, il vous faut consulter votre prophétie personnelle à la fin de cet ouvrage à la page 1452.Chaque personne a son propre bras droit. Cela peut-être une personne de même sexe ou de sexe opposé, de même âge ou encore de génération différente mais également il peut-être votre moitié. Tout ceci dépendant évidemment de votre prophétie._ »  
En continuant de feuilleter rapidement l'ouvrage, Hermione avait constaté que de nombreuses pages avaient été déchirées, et l'ancienne Gryffondore se doutait bien que ce n'était pas par hasard.  
« Il faut que je lui tire un maximum d'informations avant qu'il ne parte avec le livre… »  
Après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes dans les rayons de la réserve, bien cachée de Malefoy, elle revint vers lui, l'air de rien et se dirigea sans le moindre mot d'excuse pour l'avoir fait patienter si longtemps, vers la caisse à l'étage du dessus.  
-Combien de temps il vous faudra ce livre ?  
- Je l'achète ! dit Lucius de plus en plus impatient.  
Mais Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner et continua de l'interroger comme si de rien était.  
-Mais je crois que ça va être impossible Mr Malefoy, cet ouvrage appartient à la bibliothèque et de plus c'est un livre de la réserve il me faut donc plusie….  
Tout à coup, Lucius se jeta sur le coup d'Hermione, après avoir regardé rapidement si personne n'était dans les parages. Il exerçait une pression tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.  
-Espèce de sale sang de Bourbe, cracha t-il, tu as bien entendu ce que je voulais alors maintenant tu m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça et tu vas me donner ce fichu bouquin tout de suite !!! C'est bien clair ??  
-…ou…ouii…dit-elle dans un souffle, le visage rouge dut au manque d'oxygène.  
Lucius desserra son emprise avant de la lâcher totalement et de lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. Hermione se massa le coup où l'on pouvait maintenant voir des marques violacées.  
-Mr Malfoy, il est IMPOSSIBLE d'acheter ce livre ! Je…je suis désolée mm…mais ce n'est pas moi qui commande ici…dit-elle prise de panique, mon…supérieur n'est pas la, je…je suis seule, je ne…  
Lucius devenait à présent rouge de colère et avant qu'il n'explose Hermione ajouta :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j…je vais trouver le prix dans…dans… la réserve ! J'arrive dans une minute. Je sais à quel point le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas patient ajouta t-elle dans un murmure.  
Malheureusement pour elle Lucius avait entendu ces derniers mots et commença à sortir sa baguette se sa robe. Hermione prise de panique se mit à crier et à courir vers l'escalier.  
Lucius, le poing serré sur sa baguette était bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette sale sang de bourbe.  
-AVADA…


	2. La mission de Drago

Lucius, le poing serré sur sa baguette était bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette sale sang de bourbe.

-AVADA…

« BAMG !!!! »Hermione fit claquer la porte au dernier moment. Elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Elle avait vu l'éclair vert...celui qui avait bien faillit l'atteindre. Hermione se tenait à présent derrière la porte, assise dans l'escalier, encore sous le choc de se qu'il venait de se produire. Elle resta là un bon moment le temps de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlables, et d'être sur que Malefoy soit bien partit. Inutile de préciser que Lucius était partit avec le livre sans payer. De toute façon, Hermione ne serait jamais retournée le voir après ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Lucius…te voilà enfin…il me semble t'avoir demandé de m'apporter le livre avant 11h, dit le mage noir sur un ton de reproche.

Il était un peu plus de 11h30 et Lucius avait fait de son mieux pour rejoindre le repère de son maître une fois le livre en poche mais il était impossible de transplaner pour des questions de sécurité. Les mangemorts devaient donc se rendre en balai ou autres transports au nouveau repère adopté par Voldemort.

-Je…je suis désolé...m…mais cette sale sang de Bourbe m'a retenue, il a donc fallu que j'agisse…dit-il en espérant convaincre son maître.

Face au seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy ravalait sa fierté de peur d'être humilié en étant remis à sa place devant les autres mangemorts. C'était pour lui un honneur de s'être vu confié cette mission.

-Cette sang de Bourbe tu dis ? De qui tu parles ??? J'ai horreur qu'on me cache les choses en tournant autour du pot Malefoy !

-Per…Personne d'important maître…Juste…Granger. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai fait ce qu'il faut, elle ne nous gênera plus dit-il en espérant calmer ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres.

En entendant ce nom, une horrible grimace s'afficha sur le visage déjà monstrueux de Voldemort. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que Lucius crut un instant que sa baguette allait céder sous la pression. Contre toutes attente, le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy en criant :

-GRANGER ??? qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ??? J'espère pour toi que tu ne la pas tuée…ton cas serait bien plus critique alors que ce que tu aurais put imaginer dans tes pires cauchemars dit-il essayant de garder son calme légendaire.  
Malefoy pâlit. Si c'était encore possible tant il l'était déjà.

-Je…je ne l'ai pas tuée, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Parfait, voilà qui est mieux. On pouvait sentir comme un soulagement dans la voix de Voldemort.

Lucius se demandait bien pourquoi il tenait tellement à savoir cette sang de Bourbe vivant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ajouta :

-J'en ai besoin dit-il simplement, elle me sera utile, très utile même, pour ne pas dire indispensable. Voldemort n'était plus en colère à présent, il riait, mais d'un rire diabolique…Lucius savait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Granger, se risqua t-il à demander.

-…

-Pardon maître je n'aurais pas du s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant son visage se convulser.  
Puis soudain, Voldemort retrouva son apparence normale.

-Non Lucius, une idée me vient à l'instant même…je vais avoir besoin de toi…

-…

-Ma prophétie me dit que mon bras droit est un enfant qui va bientôt naître…je vais devoir faire preuve de patience…arrg… quelle horreur !! Patience, patience…Je n'entend que ce mot ! Voilà tant d'années que j'attend de pouvoir enfin le détruire…. !! dit Voldemort plus pour lui même que pour Lucius .

-Vous avez déjà lu le livre que je vous ai apporté ?

-Tu sous-estimes mes pouvoirs ?? lança le mage noir.

-Non…non pas du tout s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

-Saches désormais que je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir un livre pour savoir ce qu'il contient, c'est d'ailleurs très pratique, je gagne un temps fou ! déclara le seigneur noir visiblement satisfait. 

-Bien, je m'en souviendrais dit Lucius pale comme un linge. Au fait, en quoi vous serais-je utile ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas de toi directement dont j'ai besoin, mais tu me seras utile pour convaincre cette personne de faire ce que je vais lui demander…

-Bien, de qui s'agit t-il ? Vous devez certainement savoir que j'ai un pouvoir de persuasion sans égal dit Malefoy qui ne put s'empêcher de se venter.

-Je vois que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas toi dit Voldemort sarcastiquement. C'est de ton fils que j'ai besoin…il m'a beaucoup déçut tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi…J'ai cependant décidé de lui accorder une ultime chance, qui sera par conséquent la dernière.

Lucius déglutit difficilement. Son fils avait intérêt à réussir sa mission où sinon ils en payeraient le prix.

-Bien dit-il craintivement que dois t-il faire ?

-J'attend de lui qu'il ai un enfant avec cette…Granger, non pas que je veuille briser la lignée des sang purs mais la prophétie est stricte et J'AI DECIDE DE PRENDRE TON FILS POUR ACCOMPLIR CETTE MISSION !! fit-il en haussant le ton, voyant que Lucius s'apprêtait à répliquer. 

-Maître….supplia Lucius

-Tais-toi ! ordonna le mage noir, garde plutôt ta salive pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton fils. Si Drago réussi il fera partit des mangemorts…mais si il échoue…je le tuerai dit-il simplement, ainsi que toi et ta femme évidemment ; tu comprendras bien que je ne peut tolérer un tel échec de la part de votre famille qui est un modèle auprès des mangemorts .

Alors voilà… voilà de quelle façon se vengeait le seigneur des ténèbres quand on ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait…Lucius avait une mine décomposée.

-Ne fais pas cette tête dit Voldemort visiblement heureux de voir Lucius se décomposer sous ses yeux, je n'aurai pas choisit Drago si vous ne m'aviez pas autant déçut dit-il pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'aurais très bien pu choisir Crabbe ou ce crétin de Goyle…mais c'est tellement plus intéressant de voir comment la grande famille des Malefoy va s'en sortir avec un enfant moldu à la charge, dit-il dans un rire sans joie.  
Tu peux disposer ajouta t-il, mais demain matin je veux voir Drago ici pour qu'il puisse commencer sa mission le plus rapidement possible. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attend pas…

Hermione était épuisée après cette journée mouvementé. Elle s'était promis de refaire sa garde robe afin de ne plus recevoir des commentaires désobligeant de sa patronne et surtout de Judith, mais après cette dure journée elle se dit que cela pourrait bien attendre le lendemain, surtout que c'était son jour de repos. Il était plus de 21h quand Hermione se coucha enfin, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir mais cette nuit là fut ponctuée de cauchemars dans lesquels elle revoyait sans cesse des éclairs verts et le visage de Lucius transformé par la colère…   
Si seulement elle pouvait imaginer se qui se tramait dans son dos…Elle n'était pas la seule a faire des cauchemar d'ailleurs. Hermione était loin de se douter qu'à quelques kilomètres de là Drago Malefoy était en plein cauchemar éveillé lui lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle…

-Père !!!! JE REFUSE DE FAIRE CA !! depuis que je sui né tu me répètes sans cesse qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux sang de bourbe et aujourd'hui vous êtres en train de me dire que je dois avoir un enfant avec une moldue ?? C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas mère dit-il en ce tournant vers Narcissa Malefoy cherchant à avoir plus d'explications.

-Je…je suis désolé mon chéri dit-elle en s'approchant de lui…nous n'avons pas le choix…Ne t'inquiètes pas…cet enfant sera quand même un Male…

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ? Je me fiche que mon enfant soit un Malefoy dit Drago sous l'effet de la colère, je ne veux pas d'enfant tout court ! J'ai à peine 18 ans ! Vous imaginez une seule seconde ce que vous me demandez de faire ? Vous me demandez d'avoir un enfant avec ma pire ennemie pour ensuite le donner au seigneur des ténèbres ??!! MAIS C'EST DU DELIRE !  
A présent Drago ne parlait plus, il criait, il criait tellement fort que sa mère se boucha les oreilles et commença à pleurer en silence…Son fils…son fils ne devait pas mourir…il fallait qu'il accepte cette mission, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il devienne un Mangemort…Narcissa était complètement perdue…

-DRAGO !! ARRETE !! cria son père pour couvrir sa voix ! ça ne sert à rien de crier on ne changera pas les choses ! Mais après tu auras la plus belle des récompenses…

-A ouais ? quoi ? Le droit de me marier avec Granger ? Le droit de voir mon fils torturé par le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-…Tu deviendras un mangemort respecté, le mangemort le plus respecté de la nouvelle génération à venir !TU DEVIENDRAS GRAND MON FILS !! criait Lucius un sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

En entendant ces horreurs, Narcissa éclata littéralement en sanglots incontrôlés. Elle était secouée de spasmes, les mains sur ses yeux, recroquevillée au pied du mur comme si elle voulait disparaître de cette pièce, disparaître de cette vie, ne plus jamais revoir Lucius, partir avec Drago et lui dire de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Drago de son côté était horrifié par la nouvelle : lui mangemort ??? impossible. Il pensait que jamais le mage noir voudrait de lui après toutes ses missions échouées. En effet, Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de tuer une personne…à partir de ce moment là, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, il ne voulait pas suivre la même route que son père et faire de la vie de sa famille un enfer. Certes, Drago n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes mais il commençait à changer, à se révolter et à avoir enfin son propre jugement. Il était de plus en plus proche de sa mère et s'éloignait de son père ce qui le mettait parfois dans une colère noire.

-TAIS-TOI FEMME !!! hurla Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur Narcissa qui à présent criait de peur. SORS DE LA !!ordonna t-il. Et toi Drago tu as rendez-vous avec le seigneur des ténèbres demain matin pour commencer ta mission. Si tu échoues…nous serons tous tués !TOUS !!TU ENTENDS ?? PLUS DE MALEFOY C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX DRAGO ??Lucius hurlait et était rouge de colère. Jamais il n'avait été dans cet état, ce qui effrayait Narcissa qui était derrière la porte close, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Drago déglutit difficilement. Tout en prenant le chemin de sa chambre, il pensait à sa nouvelle mission : « Je ne veux pas faire cette mission !! je ne veux pas être mangemort ! je veux être liibreeee !! Si je ne le fait pas, je vais mourir ma mère va mourir elle ne mérite pas ça ! Que mon père meurt cela nous arrangerait bien mais si je ne sui plus sur terre pour profiter de cette nouvelle liberté quel intérêt ? »  
Après plusieurs heures passés assis sur son lit à chercher une solution inexistante à son problème, Malefoy c'était finalement résigné à accepter sa nouvelle mission…  
« Si je dois le faire, autant que se ne soit pas trop difficile ni pour moi ni pour Granger…Mais comment faire ? on ne change pas du tout au tout ! Elle est mon ennemie depuis tant d'années ! »

Et c'est la tête lourde d'avoir trop veillé que Malefoy s'endormit pour rejoindre Hermione dans le pays des cauchemars…


	3. Pourquoi moi?

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut par son propre cri. Cela faisait plus de 6 fois maintenant qu'elle refaisait ce cauchemar. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi mauvaise nuit. En sortant de ses draps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore la peau moite de sueur. Mais elle était bien décidé à oublier les mauvais évènements de la veille en s'offrant une journée de shopping bien que cette dernière ne soit pas spécialement attirée par le monde de la mode. En effet, ayant toujours été en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient des garçons, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment prêté d'attention à son apparence.  
Elle s'approcha de son miroir une tasse de café à la main et se regarda avec une moue boudeuse.  
« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche…se dit-elle ; Je sais, mes cheveux, ils sont beaucoup trop volumineux, beaucoup trop broussailleux. Pas assez bouclés pour être frisés et trop ondulés pour être raides. »  
Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, Hermione s'installa sur le canapé avec une pile de livre sur les genoux, en quête d'un sortilège pour arranger sa tignasse fourchue. Elle trouva finalement un sortilège à appliquer sur les cheveux.  
« Spécial cheveux trop épais, enlève les fourches et les frisottis pour laisser apparaître de belle boucles naturelles et brillantes. Parfait se disait-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter tous les ingrédients»   
Toute cette description ridicule lui faisait penser au publicités moldues qui prétendaient toujours avoir LE produit miracle .  
C'est donc d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'elle s'apprêta à quitter son appartement quand un hibou vint frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre. C'était une lettre d'Harry.  
« Hermione, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu…tu nous manques Hermy. Ce soir, Ron Ginny et moi mangeons sur le chemin de traverse, au « chaudron Baveur ». Ca te dirais de venir nous y rejoindre vers 20h ? Nous aimerions vraiment te voir…Bises Harry  
P.S : j'ai quelque chose de très important t'annoncer. »

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Hermione avait quitté Ron il y a une peu plus d'un mois. Enfin pour être plus exacte, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord préférant leur relation amicale. Mais comme beaucoup savent, il est dur voir très dur de passer de l'amour à l'amitié et les rapports entre nos deux anciens amants étaient aujourd'hui encore assez tendu. Chacun se sentait gêné d'être au même endroit que l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir ; faire comme si de rien était ou se remémorer les bons moments de leur relation ? Ils avaient perdu la spontanéité d'avant. Quand ils étaient ensemble, beaucoup de disputent éclataient au sein de leur couple, Ron jugeant qu'Hermione n'était pas assez impliquée et cette dernière trouvant Ron beaucoup trop possessif et jaloux. A côté d'eux, Harry et Ginny formaient le couple idéal !

Hermione bien qu'un peu réticente face à cette proposition s'empressa de répondre :  
« Harry, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu mais il est vrai que vous me manquez. C'est avec joie que j'accepte de vous rejoindre ce soir. Mais quelle est cette nouvelle Harry ? Pour ma part j'ai aussi quelque chose d'inquiétant à te révéler. Bises Hermione. »

Elle envoya le hibou porter sa lettre et sortit de son appartement pour se mêler aux bruits de la ville. En passant devant les boutiques de vêtement pour sorcier, on pouvait voir que les vendeurs avaient troqués pour la plupart les robes de sorciers contre des vêtements moldus. En effet, la guerre menaçant les sorciers en priorité, ces dernier ont préférés se fondre dans la masse en optant pour des vêtements moldus. Encore fallait-il savoir les accorder et là encore ce n'était pas chose facile ! Heureusement pour nos chers sorciers, les vendeurs issus de familles moldue étaient bien renseignés sur le sujets et proposaient même des stages pour enseigner aux sorciers la vie des moldus ce qui avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des familles qui on été nombreuses à se réfugier dans leur monde.  
Il était désormais clair que dans le monde des sorciers, un changement de mentalité était en train d'opérer.  
Pour sa part, ceci arrangeait Hermione qui n'était désormais plus obligée de faire ses achats du coté Moldu pour acheter des vêtement « normaux » pour se rendre chez ses parents.

18h30. Hermione sortait enfin de la dernière boutique, les bras chargés de paquets de toutes tailles. Chaussures, jupes, robes, pantalons, pulls, hauts et elle se surprit même à se laisser tenter par une palette de maquillage magique. 

Depuis maintenant trois heures, Drago suivait du regard Hermione cherchant désespérément à échapper à cette mission…Suite à sa visite chez le seigneur des ténèbres, il était complètement anéantit.

"Pourquoi moi ? se dit-il"

_Flash Back :_

-Ah…te voilà enfin mon cher Malefoy…alors, dis moi comment as-tu trouvé mon idée ? susurra Voldemort avec un sourire démoniaque accroché au visage.  
-…  
-aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole ? dit-il commençant déjà à perdre patience.  
-…euh…je…  
-Peu importe, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Comme te l'as dit ton père, tu es chargé d'une mission d'une haute importance…Sans l'enfant que tu auras avec Granger je ne pourrais jamais vaincre Potter…jamais…Malheureusement pour moi ma prophétie me demande d'être patient…je dois attendre que ce bébé soit né pour l'utiliser…arrrggg…Je te demanderai donc, non je T'ORDONNE d'accomplir cette tâche avant ce soir ! dit-il férocement.

Drago était estomaqué.  
-Ce soir ?? Mais...comment ?  
-Saches que ça ce n'est absolument pas mon problème !dit-il dans un rire sans joie, débrouilles toi j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Sache seulement que si tu ne l'a pas fait avant demain 12h, c'est ta mère que je me ferait le plaisir de torturer ainsi que toi aussi et Lucius qui est chargé du bon déroulement de cette mission.

Sur ce, Voldemort tourna les talons et s'approcha de la sortie quand tout-à-coup, Drago l'interrompit.

-Et si je refuse de faire cette mission ? dit-il rouge de colère, les poings serrés, si je ne voulais pas être à votre service ? Qui vous a dit que je voulais être mangemort ?Qui ?

Voldemort, toujours dos à Drago commença à resserrer ses longs doigts sur sa baguette. Voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Drago voulu se défendre jusqu'au bout, il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit une main l'attraper par le coup et le serrer violemment.  
-Arrête ça tout de suite Drago !! siffla son père entre ses dents, pâle comme un linge.  
-Je…je…je ve…veux PAS !!réussit à dire son fils en suffoquant.  
-Lâche le tout de suite ! dit Voldemort à Lucius en se retournant. Si quelqu'un donne une correction ici c'est MOI !  
-Pardonnez-moi maître s'empressa de dire Malefoy en lâchant son fils et rejoignant les quelques mangemorts restés dans l'ombre depuis le début de l'entretient.

Voldemort s'approcha lentement de Drago, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer une correction.  
-Il me semble que l'on ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis pour me servir ! commença lentement le mage noir. Et c'est bien normal ! c'est un honneur de me servir ! tu entends ?? UN HONNEUR ! cria t-il les mains à présent levées vers le plafond. Il me semble que tu aurais bien besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place Drago…Tu n'as pas à parler à ton maître sur ce ton ! surtout si il t'offre la possibilité DE TE RACHETER !!! Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Si c'est tombé sur toi C'EST QUE TU L'AS MERITE !!!

Les quelques mangemorts qui avaient assistés à la scène savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et à présent, ils attendaient en silence que leur maître sanctionne celui qui avait osé parler ainsi au Seigneur des ténèbres.

-ENDOLORIS !!!! cria Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

Sous le choc du sort, Drago tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur. Il résista tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience et au moment où il allait renoncer, tout s'arrêta…Il eu juste le temps de voir Voldemort sortir de la pièce suivit de ses fidèles mangemorts avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

_  
Fin du Flash Back_

En voyant Granger sortir de la boutique chargée de paquets, Malefoy se précipita à sa rencontre et la bouscula au passage.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu vas Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy.  
-La ferme Malefoy réplique celle-ci en ramassant tous ses paquets tombés au sol.  
Drago commença à se baisser au sol pour ramasser un sous-vêtement d'Hermione sortit de son paquet quand celle-ci l'arrêta brusquement dans son geste.  
-Enlève tes sales pattes Malefoy ordonna t-elle en lui prenant le poignet.  
Il se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et recula de quelques pas. Hermione constata qu'il était comme un peu perdu. Elle le regarda perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??? merde, merde, merde ! Je m'y suis pris comme un bourrin ! Jamais je ne pourrait accomplir cette mission se dit Drago en s'éloignant d'une Hermione, on ne peut plus surprise qu'il n'ai rien répliqué »

Hermione furieuse ramassa ses paquets et rentra rapidement chez elle. « Il ne changera jamais se dit-elle ».  
Ce soir là, alors qu'Hermione se rendait à son rendez-vous, elle était loin de se douter que la maladresse de Malefoy allait lui coûter très cher.  
Elle avait décidé de faire un effort en mettant une petite robe et d'utiliser un peu de maquillage de sa nouvelle, et unique palette, il fallait le préciser.  
Et pendant que la soirée se déroulait très bien pour nos quatre amis, une guerre éclatait dans la famille Malefoy…

Drago rentra tard au manoir des Malefoy ce soir là. Il était complètement perdu et était loin de s'imaginer que son père l'avait suivit toute la journée pour voir si il avait accomplit sa mission.

-DRAGO !!! cria Lucius lorsqu'il entendit son fils franchir le seuil de la porte.  
-Lucius…je t'en pris dit Narcissa dans un souffle en le retenant par la manche pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son fils.  
-LACHE MOI ! cria t-il  
Drago se rapprocha lentement des cris qui provenaient du salon.  
-As-tu fais ce que le seigneur des ténèbres t'a demander de faire ce matin ??questionna celui-ci.  
-…  
-Ton silence te condamne fils…Sache que nos vies son en jeu…Mais bon sang ! Est-ce que tu comprends cela ??? PAR MERLIN PARLE !!!  
-…oui…père.  
-tu n'as rien fait ! demain à midi tu n'auras toujours rien fait ! je ne tien pas à mourir par la faute de mon fils ! TU DESHONORES TON RANG !! cracha Lucius fou de rage. Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites !!! IMPERO !!!! cria Lucius en pointant la baguette sur son fils.

Le sortilège était tellement puissant que Drago ne pouvait même pas songer à le combattre. Il se retrouvait à la merci de son père qui lui ordonna sur le champ de faire la pire chose qu'on pouvait demander de faire à son fils. Aussitôt, Drago s'exécuta et sortit du manoir en prenant la direction de l'appartement de Granger.

Narcissa désemparée tenta de raisonner son mari.  
-Je t'en pris Lucius, ne l'oblige pas à le faire !! comment tu peux en venir là ?? comment tu peux forcer ton propre fils à faire une chose aussi…aussi horrible ??? dit-elle les lames aux yeux.  
-J'AI FAIT CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DE MIEUX A FAIRE ! cria Lucius en se tournant vers sa femme.

Il était bientôt minuit quand Hermione s'assit sur le canapé de son appartement pour retirer ses chaussures. Elle avait les pieds plein d'ampoules à cause de ses nouvelle chaussures. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons.  
« Alors comme ça, Harry et Ginny vont se marier pensa t-elle en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avaient eux il y a à peine une heure. En effet c'est une grande nouvelle ! Mais je pense que c'est un peu tôt quand même… »  
Au fond d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, non pas parce qu'elle aimait Harry, pas du tout mais tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas la chance de connaître l'amour, le vrai…  
« Oh ! se dit-elle j'ai tout le temps de le trouver le prince charmant, comme pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même. »  
Elle pris la direction de sa chambre quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.  
« Qui est-ce ? se demanda t-elle inquiète »  
Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. La porte n'allait pas tenir le coup si Hermione n'allait pas ouvrir. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle actionna la poignée de la porte pour se retrouver face à…  
-M...Malefoy ???? dit-elle incrédule. 


	4. Trou de mémoire

Minuit sonne au repère des mangemorts.

-Ca y est, ça devrait être fait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, dit le seigneur des ténèbres. Potter tu es a moi…ajouta t-il dans un souffle.  
-Maître… ? dit une voix craintivement.  
-Quoi ? répondit le concerné mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées.  
-Le…le livre, il…il c'est illuminé d'un coup ! je ne comprend pas dit le mangemort angoissé.  
-Apporte moi le grimoire imbécile ! Que veux-tu que je fasse sans le livre sous les yeux ? dit Voldemort sarcastiquement.  
-Le voilà dit un second mangemort resté dans l'ombre en lui tendant le livre, hésitant.  
-Bien…Qu'as-tu omis de me révéler susurra le mage noir en passant ses longs doigts fin sur la couverture vieillit du grimoire, à présent illuminée par une lumière rouge provenant de l'intérieur du livre. Sortez vous deux ! Lança t-il à l'adresse des mangemorts, J'ai besoin d'être seul pour percer les mystères de ce livre.

Une fois les serviteurs sortit, Voldemort ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, avant de s'adresser au grimoire sagement posé sur la table.

-Alors…Qu'essais tu de me dire ? questionna le seigneur des ténèbres. Une bonne nouvelle j'espère…Si tu brilles avec autant d'intensité c'est que la prophétie à dut être accomplie et que mon bras droit va enfin arriver…

Voldemort commença à ouvrir le livre, lentement, tellement lentement…Il regardait l'ouvrage, avide de savoir ce qu'il avait bien put oublier de lire.

-Mon cher livre…ça faisait si longtemps que tu n'avais pas été entre mes mains. Dire que j'étais encore à Poudlard quand je t'avais trouvé…La vie fait parfois bien les choses tu ne trouves pas ? Cet idiot de Dippet m'avait empêché de te lire…Mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvé et je dois avouer que je t'ai sous-estimé en pensant que je n'avais pas besoin de t'ouvrir pour connaître tous tes secrets…Mais Lord Voldemort ne se fait jamais avoir deux fois. Je passerais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour savoir pourquoi tu brilles ainsi…des jours entiers si il le faut !! Et je te préviens tout de suite vieux bouquin, dit Voldemort en menaçant le livre de sa baguette, N'ESSAIS PAS DE ME CACHER QUOI QUE SE SOIT !!!

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air ridicule ainsi, en s'adressant à ce vieux livre. Mais peut lui importait, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi…oui pourquoi ce fichu grimoire s'était mis à briller d'un coup, au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il ouvrit le livre directement à la page d'où semblait provenir la lumière. Cette page était celle où était écrite sa prophétie, mais elle avait été déchirée à certains endroits empêchant ainsi la lecture de certaines phrases. Il commença alors à lire, ses yeux réduits à de toutes petites fentes, dut à l'effort de concentration, ou peut-être à l'énergie qu'il mettait pour tenter de voir si des informations ne seraient pas dissimulées entre les lignes.  
Voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien, Voldemort décida de se conduire pour une fois comme une personne normale et de se rendre à la table des matières. Là il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait :  
« Explications concernant les différentes réactions possibles du livre page 550. »

-Parfait déclara Voldemort, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Voyons ça…542…546…548..549, 551…551 ? Où est la page 550 ??? NOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En entendant le cri de leur maître, les mangemorts tressaillirent, et c'est en le voyant débarquer le livre à la main, qu'ils comprirent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Voldemort était hors de lui.

-Il manque des feuilles dans ce bouquin !!! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a arraché ou trouvé des pages de ce livre ??? REPONDEZ !!!! hurla t-il.

Voyant que personne n'osait répondre le seigneur des ténèbres ordonna que tout le monde sorte. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, quand soudain il se souvint.  
-Lucius dit-il dans un souffle…c'est lui, c'est forcément lui, où est-il d'ailleurs ? Oh…oui, c'est vrai…il veille au bon fonctionnement de la mission…dit-il dans un rire sans joie.

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla sur son canapé à moitié déshabillée. La bouche pâteuse, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer du café quand elle trébucha sur son chat qui jouait avec un bout de tissu.  
-Pattenrond, donne moi ça, avec quoi tu joues ? Allez ! Donnes le moi dit-elle en courant après son chat.

Pattenrond, perché à présent sur un meuble hors de portée regardait Hermione dans les yeux avec son bout de tissu rose dans la gueule. Hermione reconnaissait là son sous-vêtement de la veille, elle s'approcha alors à pas de loup de son chat.  
-Allez ! Donnes moi ma culotte…Je t'en pris fit Hermione d'une voix suppliante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à jouer au chat et à la souris ce matin.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de sa douche. En se remémorant la scène qui avait suivit son réveil, elle s'était rendue compte que le sous-vêtement après lequel elle courait n'était autre que celui avec lequel elle aurait dut se réveiller.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai trafiqué hier soir se demanda t-elle en appliquant sa potion miracle sur ses cheveux broussailleux. Pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mon lit d'abord ? »  
Elle se concentra un maximum pour tenter de retrouver dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille mais…c'était le trou noir. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la personne qui était venue lui rendre visite vers 1h du matin. Qui était-ce déjà… ? Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à sa visite.  
Epuisée, Hermione s'assoupie sur le canapé et c'est alors qu'elle fit un rêve étrange :

« On frappe à la porte…fort, très fort…Hermione va ouvrir, il est bientôt une heure du matin…un homme se tient devant elle, le regard vitreux, il l'attrape violemment par les poignets et la force à reculer pour qu'il puisse enter…Hermione se débat, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe…Tout à coup, elle voit un éclair blanc qui provient de derrière son agresseur…il atteint la jeune fille de plein fouet… »  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.  
-Je…je…c'était quoi ce rêve ?? dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait mal à la poitrine, juste là où dans son rêve elle s'était pris l'éclair blanc…ce cauchemar…il lui semblait si réel !Comme si elle avait déjà vécu ce moment. Mais quand ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses pour la jeune brune…Pour oublier ce cauchemar elle alla prendre une douche froide et à peine sortie, le téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita hors de la salle de bain pour décrocher :  
-Allô ?  
-Hermione ? C'est toi ?  
- …euh…oui bien sur ! C'est Maggie ?  
- Oui c'est moi. Dis moi, tu aurais pas oublier quelque chose ? demanda t-elle.  
- …  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, c'est impossible, ça fait deux semaines que tu m'en parle Hermy !  
- Oublier quoi Maggie ?Dis moi ! fit Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
- Mais enfin Hermione ! On est lundi 21 septembre ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour à l'hôpital ! Notre premier test de pratique ! Il est 10h10 là et tu as 10 minutes de retard. Je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique moldue devant l'hôpital St Mangouste ! Mais rassure moi Hermy…t'avais pas oublié, hein ?  
- Euh…si enfin non je veux dire, écoute j'arrive tout de suite…merci Maggie, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Comment avait-elle put oublier une chose pareille ? Impossible…Heureusement que sa « compagne d'étude » comme elle l'appelait était là !

Hermione s'habilla à toute vitesse et transplana devant l'établissement St Mangouste. Elle entra en trombe dans le hall et se mit à courir dans les couloirs bousculant le personnel soignant au passage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle déboula dans une pièce qui se révéla ne pas être la bonne, et s'arrêta net devant un lit. Sur ce lit était allongé un homme, blond, le teint cireux, les yeux exorbités, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit pour confirmer ce qu'elle voyait quand un médicomage l'interpella :

-Quel est son nom s'il vous plait ? demanda t-il prêt à noter les informations sur sa feuille.  
-Euh…c'est à dire…je…en fait je me suis trompée de salle bredouilla Hermione, mais son nom…c'est Ma…Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.  
-Bien merci. Vous cherchiez quelque chose peut-être questionna le jeune homme.

Hermione n'écoutait plus le médicomage, une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…ce regard, c'est le même qu'avait son agresseur de la veille…le même…Ca y est, elle se souvenait ! C'était Drago qui était venu la voir hier soir...Mais pourquoi déjà ? Et que faisait-il là ce matin ?

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? questionna Hermione.  
-Mmm…D'après ce que je peux lire sur le rapport…il a été victime de deux sortilèges impardonnables dans la même journée, ce qui fait que la combinaison des deux ne lui a pas fait grand bien…  
-C'est grave ? Il va s'en sortir ? Se surprit à demander la jeune fille.  
« Par Merlin ! Depuis quand je m'inquiète de Malefoy moi ? En plus je n'ai rien à faire ici je devrait être en train de… »  
-MON EXAMEN ! s'écria t-elle, coupant le jeune homme qui était en train de lui dire qu'il allait s'en remettre rapidement.

En sortant de la chambre, Hermione tomba sur son amie qui la cherchait partout.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang ! s'exclama Maggie visiblement inquiète.  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance, je suis là maintenant. Merci beaucoup Mag, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.  
En sortant ce soir là de la salle, Hermione était complètement anéantie…Jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'oublier une seule formule, un seul sort…Elle avait passé une sale journée et ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez elle et se coucher, cependant, en passant devant la chambre de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir le blessé. En voyant qu'il y avait sa mère à son chevet, elle s'empressa de sortir quand elle entendit une voix la retenir.  
-Mlle Granger ?  
Hermione fit volte face pour voir qui l'avait interpellé. C'était la mère de Drago. Elle avait un visage triste, qui inspirait la compassion.  
-…oui…c'est moi, répondit Hermione hésitante.  
-Vous étiez avec Drago à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Narcissa.  
-Euh… oui c'est ça fit Hermione précipitamment.  
Elle ne songeait qu'à une seule chose, partir le plus rapidement possible de cette chambre avant que Drago ne se réveille.  
-Vous avez des parents moldus c'est bien ça ?questionna Narcissa sans aucune arrière pensée.

-Ecoutez… je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je me suis simplement trompée de chambre…je dois y aller…je ne voudrais surtout pas vous importuner, je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez des gens nés de parents moldus et je ne tiens pas vraiment avoir une conversation avec vous sur ce sujet, ni sur n'importe quel autre sujet d'ailleurs, s'emballa Hermione, Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, bonsoir.

-Vous vous trompez complètement dit Narcissa qui était à présent debout ; mais c'était déjà trop tard, Hermione avait presque couru pour atteindre la porte et le referma rapidement. Je…je ne suis pas du même avis que mon mari, dit-elle dans un souffle les larmes aux yeux.  
« Pourquoi, se demanda t-elle, pourquoi…qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un mari comme ça, qui en plus de me pourrir la vie, m'empêche d'avoir des relations avec les gens que je voudrais…Et même si je le voulais encore aujourd'hui, ce serait impossible, jamais les gens moldus ne pourraient comprendre que je ne suis pas comme mon mari, je n'ai toujours été que l'ombre de Lucius…et je le serais toujours… »

Durant cette semaine, Hermione travailla à l'Hopital. Chaque jour, elle passait devant la chambre de Malefoy et se surprenait à s'arrêter pour le regarder dormir. Elle venait généralement à la fin de sa journée, vers 18h, sa mère étant passée avant, il était toujours endormi. Hermione entrait alors dans sa chambre et s'asseyait sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit et passait des longues minutes à l'observer pour tenter de se remémorer se qui avait bien put se passer cette nuit là…Elle ne supportait plus ses trous de mémoire à répétitions et voulait comprendre. Elle pensait qu'en étant près de lui elle arriverai mieux à faire ressurgir ses souvenirs perdus. Après tout, c'est bien en le voyant allongé sur son lit qu'Hermione s'était souvenue que c'était bien lui qui était venu lui rendre visite.  
Jeudi, lorsqu'elle vint le voir elle s'assit sur la chaise et commença un monologue :  
- Ecoute Malefoy, ça fait trois jours que je viens, que je m'assois, et que j'attend bêtement un signe de ma mémoire durant plus d'une heure parfois, mais jamais rien ne viens…J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…si seulement tu pouvais m'aider ! Mais c'est certainement pas avec ton orgueil et ta fierté sur-dimensionnée que tu t'abaissera à parler à une sang-de-bourbe comme tu te plait à le dire et puis de toute façon tu dors… Je parle toute seule maintenant, si c'est pas du délire ça ! Qui aurait cru qu' un jour je serais à ton chevet, tentant de retrouver désespérément la mémoire…Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de cette vie …

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione, épuisée s'assoupit, la tête sur le lit de Drago. Ce dernier, pour une fois ne dormait pas et avait entendu son monologue.  
« De quoi parle t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir dans ses histoires ? Elle a des pertes de mémoire, et alors ? En quoi puis-je être concerné là dedans ? »

Dans son sommeil à demi conscient, Drago cherchait dans sa mémoire ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en rapport avec cette Granger. Tout a coup, il se souvint du soir où Voldemort lui avait demandé d'accomplir la fameuse mission…Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…si ?

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, se dit Drago . Mais alors pourquoi je suis toujours vivant ? Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres ne nous a pas tués mes parents et moi ? Je n'aurais quand même pas fait ça !!! Mais les médicomages disaient que j'avais reçut deux sortilèges impardonnables différents dans la même journée. Comme je ne suis pas mort, le deuxième sortilège que j'ai reçut est l'imperium…Il faut que j'en parle à ma mère, dès que je sortirai de se foutu lit ! »

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago se souvint brusquement qu'Hermione était toujours endormie sur son lit.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai…Il manquait plus que ça…Il faut que je la réveille… »  
Il commença alors à gesticuler, pour la faire bouger. Parfait, elle se réveillait.

Hermione de son côté était encore en train de faire ce cauchemar dans lequel elle se voyait violée par un inconnu, quand soudain elle se réveilla pour se retrouver face à un Drago moqueur.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione, ne voulant pas exploser s'enfuit, sans demander son reste, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir eu la stupidité de venir voir Malefoy.

« Quelle idiote !!! Non mais quelle idiote ! Bravo Hermione…rrrrr…pfff…n'importe quoi, je suis naze de chez naze…dit-elle sur un ton désolant »

Le vendredi, elle ne retourna pas voir Malefoy, elle avait beaucoup trop honte de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Ce dernier ayant retrouvé la totalité de ses capacités physiques, était sortit le samedi matin, ce qui soulagea Hermione qui tentait désespérément de l'éviter. En effet, comme Drago s'ennuyait seul dans sa chambre, il se promenait, visitait l'hôpital, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche à notre Hermione.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent encore sans incidents notables, si on excluais bien sur les pertes de mémoires d'Hermione, ses maux de tête, ses cauchemars ou encore ses rencontres étonnantes avec Malefoy qui avait vraiment une attitude anormale.

« On dirait qu'il se reproche des trucs, avec son regard de chien battu, il me ferait presque pitié…pfff, je te vois venir toi, j'ai dit PRESQUE, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de sa conscience. »

De son côté Drago n'avait pas revu le seigneur des ténèbres, qui, après s'être assuré que ce dernier avait bien accomplit sa mission, l'avait laissé tranquille. Drago avait tenté de convaincre sa mère de lui dire ce qu'elle savait mais elle n'était pas prête à en parler disait-elle, mais son fils commençait bien à se douter ce qu'il c'était passé, surtout depuis qu'il faisait ces cauchemars étranges… 


	5. La clé de la liberté

CHAPITRE CINQ la clef de la liberté

Le temps passait trop vite au goût de Malefoy qui s'interrogeait de plus en plus, qui découvrait de plus en plus de chose aussi et qui comprenait que la situation était de plus en plus critique. Cela faisait beaucoup de « de plus en plus » pour ce jeune homme à qui l'on cachait encore bien des choses.  
Depuis pratiquement 1 moi , Malefoy suivait Hermione, sous l'ordre de Voldemort qui voulait être informé de tout ses faits et gestes même si Drago faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir. En effet, le mage noir voulait tout d'abord s'assurer que tout se déroulait normalement, qu'Hermione ne partirait pas on ne sait où et surtout qu'une fois au courant de son état, qu'elle ne décidait pas d'avorter !  
A chaque fois que Drago pensait à Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait surprit entre ses parents et Voldemort, un moi auparavant, mais aussi la révélation que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui dire, si son père n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment là.

_Flash-Back_

Ce matin là, Drago déambulait dans les grands couloirs du manoir, heureux de constater que depuis son retour chez ses parents (après son séjour à l'hôpital), il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du seigneur des ténèbres. Les sortilèges impardonnables l'avaient beaucoup affaiblit mais il avait désormais recouvré toutes ses facultés et était bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois, que se soit par son père, ou par le mage noir.  
Malefoy était plus décidé que jamais à empêcher les desseins de Voldemort à se réaliser. Il lui fallait seulement trouver un plan…Tout d'abord il avait convenu qu'il fallait qu'il mette au courant Granger, mais là déjà, un énorme problème se pose : Comment faire comprendre à cette fille qu'il avait changé ? Car, oui, il avait changé, et de cela maintenant il en est persuadé, ça ne fait aucun doute. Même si il n'avait pas fait sa dernière année à Poudlard, car il n'y avait pas été accepté, et aussi (mais surtout) parce que son père avait d'autres projets pour lui, il n'etait pas pour autant devenu un mangemort.

En effet, les gens proches de lui pouvaient constater ce changement, à commencer par sa mère qui le soutenait en silence évidemment de peur de la réaction de son mari si ce dernier se rendait compte de la décision qu'allait prendre son fils en refusant d'intégrer le clan des mangemorts. Drago avait beaucoup mûrit en une année, et il avait lutté pour faire échouer ses missions, les une après les autres, attirant la colère de Voldemort, la haine de son père, mais la fierté de sa mère qui voyait que son fils sortait enfin de l'ombre de son père, chose que elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire.

Mais Hermione, Hermione qui avait passé son année à Poudlard, Hermione qui ne l'avait pas vu durant plus d'un an, elle ne pourrait jamais croire à ce changement, jamais elle ne verrait qu'il n'etait plus cet être arrogant et imbu de sa personne, toujours sûr de lui et fier d'inspirer la terreur, le respect auprès des plus jeunes et même ceux de son âge. Elle ne le croirait jamais, c'est certain.  
De plus, il avait peu de temps pour agir, si l'enfant revenait à Voldemort après sa naissance, il serait trop tard. Des dizaines de pensées s'entremêlaient dans son cerveau quand tout à coup, il s'arrêta de marcher. Quelque chose d'évidant lui était apparut sous le nez :  
« Comment le mage noir peut-il élever un enfant seul ? Y a t-il seulement pensé ? A mon avis, il n'a pensé qu'au pouvoir qu'il allait acquérir, mais lors de sa naissance, comme chacun sait, il ne sera qu'un bébé et ne pourra absolument pas lui être utile…Il doit certainement avoir une idée derrière la tête…Y a t-il un moyen de faire vieillir un être humain ? Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement a cette question, se dit Malefoy inquiet. »  
Drago reprit sa progression qu'il avait stoppé quelques instant et marchait maintenant en direction du salon. C'était la pièce la plus grande du manoir Malefoy, avec un plafond de plus de 5 mètres de haut, des fenêtres immenses qui illuminaient une grande table en bois massif pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes sans problème. Il passa devant le salon sans un regard pour ce dernier et se dirigea vers le premier étage où se situaient les chambres. Il avançait, le regard dans le vague, il paraissait serein, son visage était calme et ne laissait pas transparaître toute l'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur de lui. Tout s'agitait, tous ses neurones étaient en action pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort, et convaincre Hermione qu'il avait choisi le coté du bien.

Mais avant de trouver un moyen de convaincre la jeune fille, ce qui allait prendre du temps selon lui, et de la mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait, il lui fallait parler à sa mère, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit la vérité, et Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas la connaître. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit là et surtout ce qui avait bien put le décider à faire une telle chose ! Car, il était convaincu que ses cauchemars avaient un rapport avec cette nuit là, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils apparut à ce moment là ?  
Dans ses pensées, Malefoy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où était certainement sa mère mais au moment ou il allait actionner la poignée de la porte pour entrer, il entendit des voix derrière la porte. Il perçut la voix de ses parents mais aussi de…Voldemort.  
Drago serra les poings, mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans la pièce étant persuadé qu'il ne serrait pas le bienvenu.  
Il s'approcha alors de la porte pour écouter la conversation et réussi à en entendre une bonne partie :

- Que voulez-vous exactement maître, se risqua à demander Lucius d'une petite voix.

- Ce que je veux ? dit Voldemort en se retournant vers celui qu'il l'avait interpellé. Je veux m'assurer que cette prophétie se réalise ! Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour te rappeler que tu n'as pas bien accomplit ta mission…

-Maître…que vous faut-il pour me racheter ?…de quelle mission voulez-vous parler ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ? questionna Malefoy inquiet par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-LE LIVRE ! triple imbécile tonna le seigneur des ténèbres, le livre !! Il manque des pages ! tu le sais ! Je veux que tu me les rapporte au plus vite ! Comment savoir sinon si la prophétie c'est réalisée !? Il me manque les pages les plus importante et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas par pur hasard ! RETROUVE LES !!!

-Oui…oui Maître, ce sera fait dit Lucius en inclinant la tête, sachant très bien que jamais il ne mettrait la main sur ces fichu feuilles.

-Bien, voilà qui est mieux reprit Voldemort un peu plus calme.

De son côté, Drago observait la scène par le trou de la serrure. En entendant la dernière requête de Voldemort, Drago savait qu'il avait un point d'avance sur lui.  
« Il avait besoin de ses feuilles ? très bien, il peut être sur que jamais il ne les retrouvera, parole de Malefoy ! ».

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, tantôt se grattant le menton, tantôt regardant par la fenêtre, et les Malefoy voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun, ni de Lucius, ni de Narcissa se risqua à briser ce silence si pesant, attendant que le maître reprenne la parole après plusieurs minutes interminables…

-Lucius, je vois que tu as de nombreux livres…commença t-il. Je veux que tu me laisses cette bibliothèque pour moi seul, le temps qu'il me la faudra…j'ai besoin de chercher quelque chose de très important, qui va me permettre d'avancer plus vite, et je suis sûr que je trouverai le livre que je cherche, ici, chez toi, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Bien, elle est à vous, tout le temps qu'il vous la faudra s'empressa de répondre Malefoy.

Lucius ne se sentait pas prêt aujourd'hui pour subir la colère de son maître et il jugea que plus vite il avait ce qu'il voulait, plus vite il s'en irait. C'est pourquoi il ne perdit pas de temps pour accéder à sa requête.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce cher Drago mais dites lui de ma part que je veux qu'il me rapporte tous les faits et gestes de Mlle Granger, je veux tout savoir, et surtout, qu'il veille à ce qui ne lui arrive rien, car ce sera de sa faute, et il payera le moindre faux pas de sa vie ! Que ce soit clair ! Non pas que je tient à la vie de cette sang de bourbes, mais si je n'ai pas cet enfant, je ne pourrait jamais avoir ce pouvoir tant convoité par de nombreux sorciers du monde entier… Et dites lui aussi qu'il est très impoli d'écouter aux portes dit-il en se tournant vers la porte derrière laquelle était caché Drago.

Sans perdre une seconde, Drago se releva le plus vite possible et prit ses jambes à son cou avant qu'on ne le voit, même si cela avait déjà été fait par Voldemort.

« Merde ! J'aurait dut me douter qu'il me voyait ! Au moment où il a commencé à faire les cent pas, c'est là qu'il m'a vu ! Oh non…je vais me faire tuer se dit-il. »  
Malefoy était à présent de retour dans sa chambre et s'était assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Sa chambre était l'une des plus grande de tout le manoir, elle était verte et argent, et très lumineuse. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc, avec des broderies verte représentant un grand serpent.

« Moi, surveiller Granger…voilà qui va m'aider pour l'approcher sans éveiller de soupçon de la part de mon père comme du seigneur des ténèbres, songea t-il. Mais pour l'instant, ma décision est prise je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans ce manoir de fou ! Pas question que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Voldemort dès que je ferait trois pas dans ma maison ! Je ne veux pas de lui ici, et puis que ce n'est pas moi qui décide et bien je m'en vais ! dit-il déterminé »

Sur ce, il s'en alla annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère qui était à présent dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du midi.

-Drago, que fais tu ici ? demanda sa mère en lui souriant.  
Son sourire sonnait faux, il était crispé, et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie, accumulée depuis tant d'années…

-Je suis venu te dire que je quitte le manoir mère répondit Drago donnant un air sûr de lui et déterminé.

En entendant ces mots, Narcissa perdit tout sourire et son fils put voir ses yeux se voiler en un instant. Ne voulant pas la voir pleurer, il détourna le regard et se pris à contempler ses chaussures.

-Mais…Pourquoi ? réussi à dire sa mère, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je ne peu pas rester dans cette maison mère, je ne veux plus voir cet être démoniaque, je ne veux pas le croiser dans ma maison, le seul endroit où je pouvais encore me sentir en sécurité…

-Je comprend déclara sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est juste que…j'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seule avec…avec ton père finit-elle par avouer.

-Tu viendras me voir dit-il, autant de fois que tu veux, moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici mais j'ai une mission à accomplir, tu le sais très bien et si tu veux que tout soit finit il faut que je parte, il faut que je l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable dit-il dans un souffle de peur que son père n'espionne la conversation.

Narcissa se retourna pour cacher ses larmes, elle avait tellement redouter le jour où son fils quitterait la maison mais elle était tellement fière de lui aujourd'hui…oui elle avait eu peur de ce jour mais à l'époque elle pensait que c'était pour rejoindre les mangemorts mais maintenant elle savait que si son fils la quittait, c'est pour le bien de tous. En pensant à ça, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et se retourna en lui souriant.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire lui dit-elle confiante, si je peux t'aider, tu sais que je le ferais, tu sais de quel côté je suis… Je suis du tient…éloigne toi de ce manoir, il est si sombre, je ne voudrais pas que ton cœur devienne un bloc de pierre comme celui de ton père. Si j'ai réussi à garder espoir dans cet endroit aussi lugubre, c'est grâce à toi dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Pars lui souffle t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie, pars…

Elle l'accompagnât jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée et Malefoy se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder avant de partir.

-…Merci, réussi t-il à dire, tant l'émotion était palpable.

-Prend ça lui dit-elle en lui glissant dans la main une petite enveloppe qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. 

Elle referma la main de son fils avec les siennes et le regarda une dernière fois.

-Dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras la clef de la liberté dit-elle les yeux brillant. Le bonheur est en face de toi, ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là…je vais te le dire, ton père t'as forcé à commettre un acte horrible, sous le sortilège de l'impérium…j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher mais il n'a rien voulu savoir…Drago…n'oublis pas que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi, aujourd'hui tu es ma seule raison de vivre, si tu n'étais pas là, qu'est-ce qui me retiendrai ? Tu vas être papa Drago, je sais que tu es jeune et que tu ne voulais pas…mais pense à cette jeune fille, pense à elle et dis toi que le jour où elle saura la vérité, elle n'aura certainement plus envie de faire partit de ce monde…Ne la laisse pas tomber Drago, sans le savoir elle a besoin de toi et toi aussi tu as tout autant besoin d'elle.

-Mais…dit Drago qui ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de sa mère. En quoi je vais avoir besoin d'elle ?

-Drago, je sais que tu veux empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres de prendre cet enfant, ton enfant…et tu as raison, mais tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher seul, tu as besoin d'Hermione…Mais il faut que tu saches quelques chose de très important Drago, ton père, le mage noir et les autres mangemorts ignorent ce que je vais te dire mais ce bébé, comme tu sais n'a pas été conçut normalement, il…PARS !! s'écria Narcissa en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qui indiquaient que Lucius arrivait.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il a le bébé ? demanda Drago inquiet par la révélation qu'allait lui faire sa mère.

-Drago pars !! je t'en pris il va t'en empêcher sinon ! Si tu veux savoir, les médicomages pourront te le dire, vas avec Hermione à l'hôpital, les médicomages vont s'en rendre compte, tôt au tard ils vont savoir… dit-elle en chuchotant de peur que son mari ne les entendent.

-Mais…

-Je t'aime mon chéri finit-elle par dire en refermant la porte rapidement.

Drago se retrouva seul devant la porte du manoir, des questions plein la tête, une clef dans la main et le risque que son père ouvre la porte et lui ordonne de rentrer…

Fin du Flash-Back.  
  
La clef que la mère de Drago avait confié à son fils était la clef de son appartement avant qu'elle n'épouse Lucius. Drago se sentait bien dans cet appartement, il pensait souvent à sa mère et relisait plusieurs fois la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé récemment.

« Mon cher Drago, je sais que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu n'es plus à la maison. Cette clef comme j'ai dut te le dire est la clef de la liberté, de ma liberté, quand je voulais m'échapper, que j'étouffais, je venais me réfugier ici. Ton père ne sait pas que cet endroit existe, il croit que j'ai vendu l'appartement il y a des années de ça maintenant. Tu seras ici en sécurité, tu peux changer la décoration si tu le souhaites, cet appartement est désormais le tient. Ne t'étonnes pas de voir de nombreux proverbes ou citations moldues écrites sur les murs, n'oublis pas que cet endroit était pour moi un lieu de tranquillité, de recueillement parfois.  
Je te demanderai de ne pas te venger de ton père, ni du mage noir car, se venger d'une offense, c'est se mettre au niveau de son ennemi ; Tu es largement supérieur à tous ces mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres, ne te rabaisses pas à leur niveau en te vengeant sans réfléchir, attend plutôt le moment propice, et tu savoureras bien plus ta victoire, quelle qu'elle sera.  
J'ai écrit cette lettre après cette fameuse nuit…une nuit que l'on aimerait bien tous oublier. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment là, tout allait changer dans nos vies, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner mon fils :  
Apprend à connaître ton ennemie de toujours, demande toi pourquoi elle était ton ennemie, et si elle méritait ton mépris. Le passé c'est le passé, je veux que tu vives heureux, avec une femme et des enfants. Et si cette jeune fille ne deviendra jamais ta femme, et que ce sera une autre, peu importe, mais n'oublis pas qu'il vous sera impossible d'élever cet enfant dans la haine…c'est un enfant particulier, à qui il faut donner beaucoup d'amour, sans quoi, il deviendra mauvais et dangereux pour tous…Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, je te mets en garde, et ne prend pas mes paroles à la légère. J'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches, je sais beaucoup de chose que je ne peu pas te révéler maintenant, j'en suis navrée, mais tu le sauras bientôt je te le promet. Saches que nous avons de l'avance sur le seigneur des ténèbres, j'y ai veillé, comme tu le sais, il a confiance en moi et je sui au courant de tout, j'ai put donc devancer quelques un de ses plans.  
En espérant qu'il n'aura jamais pris connaissance de cette lettre, je t'embrasse bien fort et je te mettrais au courant d'un maximum de chose je te le promet encore une fois.  
Ta mère qui sera toujours là pour toi.»

Sans cesse, drago avait tenté de percer les mystères de cette lettre, car oui il y avait de nombreuses choses sous entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
« Pourquoi faut-il élever cet enfant dans l'amour ? De quoi ma mère est-elle au courant ? Pourquoi mon enfant pourrait devenir dangereux pour tous ? se demanda Drago inquiet »  
Drago commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce principale comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis trois jours lorsqu'il relisait la lettre. Il s'assit, la relit encore une fois mais cette fois, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose d'étrange :  
« Mon cher Drago, je sais que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu n'es plus à la maison… »  
Pourquoi avoir mis cette phrase alors que cela faisait maintenant un moi que Drago avait quitté le manoir ? Cette lettre avait dut être envoyée le jour de son départ…  
« Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je reçut que maintenant ? se demanda t-il de plus en plus inquiet »  
En y repensant, Drago n'avait reçut que de brèves nouvelles de sa mère, mais elle n'était jamais venue chez lui comme elle l'avait promis…Drago était maintenant convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas…sa mère était en danger, et lui trop occupé à penser à Hermione n'avait rien vu venir ! Peut-être que la lettre avait été falsifiée…Malefoy furieux de s'être fait avoir transplana directement au manoir pour aller chercher sa mère qui devait être en danger. Il arriva dans sa chambre, sortit en trombe et fonça dans vers la bibliothèque. Personne. Dans la cuisine, pas une âme qui vive. Dans le jardin, toujours personne…ne voyant personne nul part, Drago rentra à l'intérieur du manoir et appela sa mère. N'entendent rien, il réitéra une seconde fois, quand il crut entendre un cris étouffé provenant des sous sols. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'on l'assomma par derrière d'un grand coup de vase sur la tête. La vue de Drago se brouilla quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits mais un second coup l'acheva et il tomba dans l'inconscience.


	6. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

CHAPITRE SIX Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Malefoy se retrouva nez à nez avec …

-Skeetlin ?? Dit Drago étonné. Il n'en revenait pas, son elfe de maison avait osé lui faire ça ? Impossible se dit-il, il n'a pas pu m'assommer et me traîner dans…

-Mais où on est ? Demanda Malefoy.

Voyant que la réponse tardait à venir, il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de savoir où on l'avait enfermé. Il était assit sur le sol humide d'une pièce sans aucune fenêtre où les murs étaient recouverts de moisissures vertes.

-Je suis dans un des cachots murmura t-il plus pour lui que pour son elfe.

Soudain Drago entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'unique ouverture de la pièce. Drago s'approcha de l'entrée tout doucement quand tout à coup une main l'agrippa par derrière.

-Attention ! chuchota Skeetlin . Le maître est ici, vous ne devez surtout pas vous montrer, ajouta t-il.

Mais les pas qui c'étaient arrêtés devant la porte n'étaient pas ceux de Lord Voldemort mais de Narcissa qui venait à présent d'enter en refermant très rapidement la porte sur elle.

-Drago ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur qu'ils te trouvent !

-Qui ? qui me cherche ? demanda t-il .

-Le seigneur des ténèbres…les mangemorts…ton père, tous, ils te cherchent tous ! dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Pourquoi ils me cherchent ?

-Le maître est furieux, tu ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles régulières d'Hermione, mais surtout il a intercepté la lettre que je t'avais envoyé à la suite de ton départ. Il veut savoir de quoi je parle…il me tient enfermée dans le manoir depuis que tu es partit Drago !

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas tout le temps au manoir, tu aurais pu me prévenir non ?

-Ton père y est tout le temps , il ne me lâche plus il me traque il devient de plus en plus violent mais je ne peu pas partir…dit-elle en pleurant. Je suis tellement désolée que tu ais à subir tout ça, je ne devrai pas te déranger avec ça pardonne moi …

Drago serrait ses poings tellement fort qu'il s'en faisait mal. Une colère immense s'emparait de lui. Comment son père pouvait-il être aussi cruel avec sa propre femme ? Comment un père pouvait-il s'associer avec quelqu'un pour traquer son fils !

-Ca va changer je te le promet dit-il à sa mère en la réconfortant. Je ne peu rien faire pour le moment….

-Drago, je ne t'en veut pas tu as bien d'autres problèmes à gérer . Dis moi comment va Hermione.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si elle va bien ou si elle essaie de garder la face, je ne la vois qu'à l'extérieur.. . Une chose est sure, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte, je ne pense même pas que cette idée puisse lui venir à l'esprit.

-Il faut qu'elle le sache maintenant, on ne peu plus attendre il y a bien trop de suspens, on ne sais pas comment elle va réagir ni ce qu'elle va décider. Est-elle vraiment enceinte au moins ? Nous n'en avons pas la certitude ! Drago fais quelque chose il faut que tu te débrouilles pour tout savoir afin que lorsque tu reviennes voir le seigneur des ténèbres tu ais une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer qui puisse le calmer de ton absence.

-Très bien, je n'irai le voir que lorsque j'aurai la certitude qu'elle est…enfin tu sais dit Drago qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots tant il se sentait concerné par la chose.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Maintenant il faut que tu partes au plus vite dit-elle le maître est ici…Il va se demander où je suis si je ne le rejoint pas .

-Mais je ne peu pas te laisser seule avec ce monstre ! s'exclama t-il.

-Drago ! parles moins fort il peu être partout ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi c'est inutile tant que je coopère, il ne me fait rien.

-Mais pour la lettre ?

J'ai inventé et je m'en suis très bien sortis. A présent il est persuadé de connaître plus de choses que les autres dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

Mais à moi, tu ne m'a rien dis ! Y aura t-il des problèmes avec ce….euhh bébé ?

J'ai tout le temps pour t'en parler, retient juste qu'il faut pas le négliger, jamais. Cet enfant a été conçut dans la haine Drago, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente mais tu vas vite le découvrir. Rapproche toi un maximum d'Hermione même si tu ne l'aimes pas mais fait le pour le bien de l'humanité.

Le bien de l'humanité ??? dit Drago incrédule.

N'oublis jamais que l'on parle d'un potentiel bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Tu es un sang pur Drago et Hermione est si je ne m'abuse une sorcière très brillante ; une union comme celle ci peut faire des choses merveilleuses comme ….extrêmement dangereuse pour tous si cet enfant venait à devenir mauvais.

Mais mère, on a tout le temps avant que l'on sache si il va devenir bon ou mauvais.

Non détrompes toi, Drago cet enfant est déjà perturbé, il s'agit d'une conception magique et non naturelle avec deux personnes qui se détestent !

Je vois, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça à vrai dire…

Drago était complètement déboussolé, le fait d'avoir un enfant était déjà dur. Il n'avait pas encore accepté cette idée et en plus voilà que cet enfant était mauvais avant même d'être né !

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri dit Narcissa en serrant son fils contre elle. Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'avoir une telle responsabilité et d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles…Mais tu peux faire en sorte que cet enfant soit bon cela ne tient que de vous deux.

Comment sais- tu tout ça questionna Drago étonné qu'elle soit si bien renseignée.

….Cela n'a pas d'importance, j'ai trouvé ces informations dans …notre bibliothèque finit-elle par dire . Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant lui souffla t-elle .

D'accord mais essaie de me donner des nouvelles de toi je t'en pris !

Je vais essayer c'est promis. Au fait tu ne peux pas transplaner ici, tu dois monter au rez-de-chaussée, je te fais confiance tu connais tout les passages secrets…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione ??? Hermione ???

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte en appelant Hermione qui était encore au lit. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'Hermione ne bougeait plus de son lit se sentant trop malade et trop faible, mais en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie, elle se leva d'un bon et se dirigeât vers la porte pour lui ouvrir . Il était près de midi et Hermione était toujours en pyjama.

-Aaaah enfin ! s'exclama Ginny, tu m'as fait une de ces peur !

Ginny fit quelques pas pour entrer mais en regardant Hermione elle s'arrêta net.

Tu vas bien lui demanda t-elle ?

Oui bien sur, pourquoi ? fit Hermione.

Tu as une tête qui fait très peur ….il est midi, tu n'es toujours pas habillée…toi qui es si matinale !

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est ma journée de repos lui mentit-elle. Vient plutôt t'installer je vais te servir quelque chose à boire, ou à manger bien sur si tu as faim ! Ne fais pas attention au désordre je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'occuper de mon appartement ces derniers jours.

Ginny anxieuse ne répondit rien et alla s'installer dans le canapé ou s'empilait couvertures et coussins dans le plus grand désordre.

Que veux-tu boire ?

Un café si tu as, lui demanda Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient installées dans le canapé en train de boire leur breuvage. Toutes les deux étaient mal à l'aise et c'est Hermione qui brisa le silence :

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Tu m'inquiètes ; tu es sure que tu n'es pas malade ? tu as des cernes énormes !

Si d'accord….lui avoua t-elle. Je suis malade depuis quelques jours dit-elle je n'ai pas été travailler de la semaine…

De TOUTE la semaine ? s'étonna Ginny. Ca ne te ressemble pas ça ; viens lui dit-elle, prépare toi on va déjeuner dehors tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Installées à la terrasse d'un restaurant, les deux amies profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver. Choisissant leur repas sur la carte, elles n'avaient pas vue que quelques mètres plus loin, Malefoy junior les observait. Ce dernier réfléchissait activement à un moyen de faire savoir à Hermione qu'elle était enceinte ; Si déjà c'était le cas .

« Il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, se dit-il et la seule solution pour qu'elle y aille serait qu'elle se fasse mal, qu'elle soit blessée ou…je ne sais pas moi… un sort, je vais lui lancer un sort ! Non, mauvaise idée imaginons que j'y aille trop fort, et puis le mieux serait que je l'accompagne alors non pas un sort elle me tuerait sur place… »

Drago retourna son cerveau pour trouver un plan quand tout à coup il eu une idée en voyant un serveur avec un plateau bien chargé :

« Le café ! je vais la brûlée !! Oui d'accord le mot est fort, disons que je vais faire en sorte que le serveur tombe sur elle ! Excellent Drago excellent ! Quel intelligence se venta t-il . »

Il appela le serveur et lui commanda un café « le plus grand possible » précisa t-il. Ce dernier s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son plateau chargé de commandes.

Au moment ou il allait passer devant la table des deux jeunes filles Drago se leva d'un bond et se mit a courir en direction du serveur. Arrivé à sa hauteur il le bouscula, et comme prévu le plateau se renversa sur les deux filles.

ARRRRRGGGGG ! Crièrent Ginny, Hermione et Drago d'une même voix .

Hermione brûlée sur les bras, la poitrine et le front releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait ça.

TOI ? Hurla t-elle, mais ça ne vas pas ou quoi ? Ne t'excuse surtout pas tu as raison ! cracha t-elle.

Face à une telle fougue, Malefoy avait complètement oublié la suite de son plan « fabuleux » et resta planté devant les deux filles sans rien dire.

Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda furieusement Ginny qui avait aussi été brûlée mais très légèrement.

C'est bon fit Malefoy non chaland, je vais vous conduire à Ste Mangouste.

Ca y est, son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Oui c'est ça fit Ginny, on a pas besoin de toi dit-elle en s'occupant d'Hermione qui ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Pas tant que ça finalement… Malefoy réfléchissait à la vitesse de l' éclair pour mener à bien son projet.

Si insista t-il, tu n'arriveras pas à porter Hermione, regarde moi dans quel état elle est…

C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça menaça Hermione en gémissant. C'est de ta faute il me semble !

Oui bon d'accord !je crois que j'ai compris dit-il ironiquement, je vais vous emmener quand même après vous allez encore…

C'est bon Malefoy t'as finit ? on peut y aller ? Coupa Ginny.

Arrivés à Ste Mangouste, Malefoy se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que les filles s'installaient dans la salle réservée aux urgences bondées de monde.

-Bonjour Monsieur dit une jeune femme, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il faut que je passe immédiatement avec les deux filles là-bas dit-il d'un ton sans réplique, je suis pressé.

-Mais monsieur vous voyez bien que c'est impossible, beaucoup de personnes sont arrivées avant vous et…

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un médicomage de libre pour Mr Malefoy car dans le cas contraire…

-Oui c'est bon dit-elle le prochain est pour vous.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, la secrétaire cherchait dans ses papiers le médicomage de libre qui pourrait les prendre.

-Voilà, c'est Mr Scheiner qui va vous prendre dans quelques instants. Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans la salle d'attente, il arrive .

Satisfait, Drago rejoignit les filles dans la salle d'attente. Ici toute sorte de gens attendaient : Certain se retrouvaient avec des oreilles de cochon ou encore des ailes dans le dos tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir des blessures assez importantes.

Un médicomage entra dans la salle est appela :

-Mr Malefoy dit-il, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.

Les trois compères se levèrent en même temps et suivirent le beau jeune home brun qui allait s'occuper d'eux.

-Entrez dit-il, installez vous. Je suis Mr Scheiner, je suppose que je dois m'occuper de vous trois fit-il en voyant les brûlures des trois jeune gens.

-En effet fit Ginny en lançant un regard assassin à Malefoy, mais commencez par Mlle Granger, c'est la plus touchée par cet… «accident ».

-Très bien, si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre à côté, je vais procéder à quelques examens de routine, vous ne me semblez pas bien en forme je me trompe ? dit-il visiblement inquiet.

-….euh…

-OUI ! La coupa Ginny, vous avez raison.

En voyant la jeune fille s'inquiéter autant pour son amie, le médicomage sourit.

Après avoir soigner les brûlures d'Hermione, le médicomage fit quelques examens de routine.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien en ce moment à ce qu'on m'a dit, pouvez vous développer ? Avez vous mal quelque part ? Le nez qui coule, des maux de têtes ou des nausées, je ne sais pas…

-Oui, c'est vrai…finit par dire Hermione. Depuis un certain temps, peut-être dix jours, j'ai des maux de têtes importants, des nausées quelques fois…

-Je vois…dit-il en palpant son abdomen. Je vais alors dans ce cas faire un examen supplémentaire pour avoir un diagnostique sûr.

Le médicomage fit une prise de sang à Hermione et la pria de bien vouloir rejoindre les autres afin qu'il puisse s'occuper du suivant. A la fin des trois consultations, le médicomage revint avec un large sourire et annonça à Hermione qu'il avait trouvé la cause de ses maux.

-Félicitation dit-il, vous êtes enceinte !


End file.
